Roctavin Adair
Roctavin Adair is a Gilnean Worgen assassination rogue. Other than his stealthy abilities and considerable skill in pick pocketing, he has little to no skill that his valuable to him. He has been in the Eastern Kingdoms for less than a year, and is still adapting to life outside of Gilneas. Description Roctavin can usualy be observed with a somewhat paranoid expression, fidgeting and looking around often. He is considerably thin for a Worgen, with less muscle mass compared to most. But what he lacks in upper body strength his appears to make up for in his legs. You could say he's the opposite of top-heavy. His black mane always appears to be unkempt, with the only slight form of grooming being the small bunch of hair tied in a purple band. His bright blue eyes contrast against his dark gray fur that in certain areas is tinted with white. Roctavin takes less pride in has looks than most Gilneans, only occasionally grooming himself. Anyone whom hasn't seen Roctavin before or during the outbreak in Gilneas has never seen his human form. Personality Roctavin is somewhat of a lonely soul, keeping quiet in most social situations unless spoken to or feels the need to speak up, which is somewhat uncommon. Even in social settings such as bars he'll end up sitting alone in a corner. While the Worgen is considerably a loner, he will often relax more around friends and become slightly more talkative. He is considerably laid back, easily brushing things off and avoids holding grudges for anything he feels to be not worth it, which is a large amount of things. He appears to be easily triggered in certain ways, mentions of thievery, the outbreak in Gilneas, as well as divorce often getting a rather emotional reaction out of him. This reactions are often negative, and can easily make him retreat back into his lonely self. Belongings WIP History Quick Summary: * Roctavin lived with only his father for most of his life. When his parents split, he lost seemingly all contact with his mother. His father picked up a job as a bartender to support the two of them. * A violent bar fight resulted in the death of Roctavin's father when he was 16, and virtually lost his last connection to his family. He was unable to hold any jobs due to lack of experience and skill, as well as age. He began stealing as a way to support himself. * The downfall of Gilneas began when Roctavin was 25, soon turning 26. He traveled with a close friend in hopes of the two surviving through at all and making it to the ship in Darnassus. Roctavin was bit when they were attacked by a large pack of Worgen. * He eventually turned as a result of the bite, at the time still traveling with his partner. In his blind rage he badly wounded the other, resulting in his death. The first thing Roctavin saw when he found control over himself was when he saw his partner, injured and dying, with an empty vial of the elixir that he had given Roctavin. * Roctavin continued on to the Darnassian ship, now alone and heartbroken. He managed to make a stop and drink form the fountains, but he considered it invaluable as he no longer wished to turn human again. He began to disassociate himself with ever being human. * After the long trek, he made it to the ship and hitched a ride. From Darnassus, he rode to Stormwind. He is currently found roaming the Eastern Kingdoms, but can often be found at night in the Mage Quarter's bar. Life in Gilneas Roctavin was born in a decently sized house in Gilneas City with his mother and father for a short period of his life. Around the age of 3, his parents divorced, and he moved with his father to a smaller house in Stormglen Village. For a long while his father was jobless, barely being able to support the two. He eventually picked up work in a local bar as the bar tender. He kept little to no contact with his mother, forgetting her name by the time he was 6. He lost the last connection to his family when he was 16. His father was doing his usual nightly tending to the bar, serving drinks and just trying to keep it looking presentable. A rather rowdy group crashed in, and drink after drink after drink, arguing started. Threats were tossed back and forth, and Roctavin's father paid little to no mind of it, as bar fights were not rare. Not before long, weapons were being pulled, daggers and swords alike, but those made a mistake bringing blades to a gun fight. A man ducked. And Roctavin's father was announced dead with a bullet in his throat. Roctavin could hardly keep a job afterwards, being only 16 with little to no experience and emotional issues constantly nipping at his heels. He began to start with small crimes to support himself, pick pocketing and shop lifting. Slowly his crimes worsened as he grew older, breaking into people's houses, stores, and pawning off whatever he could. Roctavin was 25, soon turning 26 when the curse began and the wild Worgen population was increasing. He kept close with a 'friend', whom he had known before the outbreak, and the two did their best to survive together and try to make it for the boat to Darnassus. Finding whatever shelter they could each night, the men traveled together and defended each other. The two were caught in the middle of a large pack one night, fighting them off and killing them one by one. They came out of it alive, but Roctavin was bitten. He immediately admitted to his companion, not wanting to risk putting him in danger, but he insisted they trek on together, optimistic about how they would make it. Only hours later did Roctavin turn, naturally having no control over himself, and attacked his companion. All he remembers when he gained control of himself was seeing the man bruised, bitten, and scratched all over, with an empty vial that contained the elixir in it. He didn't make it. The newly bitten Worgen made his way to the Darnassian boat, hitching a ride to Darnassus, and then Stormwind. Roctavin began to disassociate himself with ever being human, denying his past life as a thief and doing his best to turn a new leaf. Due to his stealthy traits he eventually took up life as rogue, and currently travels throughout the Eastern Kingdoms, though he considers Stormwind his home. Readjusting to Life Outside Gilneas WIP Presently WIP Quirks WIP Category:Worgen Category:Rogues Category:Characters Category:Twin Mask Ensemble